westboundfandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas for Kiwi (Archive Sept 1, 2014)
This is an Archive Only! Do not add your ideas here, add them to Ideas for Kiwi Background I have created this page so we can all add ideas that we think Kiwi should incorporate into Westbound. Please, don't just say "more Pickaxes" as your idea. After we get a few ideas I'll copy it all into an email and send it to them. Then we'll get to see how much influence we have when we have well thought out ideas and advice that will help keep the game interesting and also make the player's life easier in some way. What I was thinking is have one section below per idea. The Heading Titles could be Idea #1, etc, or come up with a short way to say what your idea is for the Title. Have to take a vote on that one. You're also encouraged to have a Photo of what part of the game you're talking about. We'll make it as simple as we can for them to understand, so they can't use that as an excuse not to read all of this. Idea 1 or Collectables Window This Idea is for the Collectables Window. Once you reach a certain number of Collectables in this Window, it gets annoying having to scroll all the way to the end to see how much Wood you have. If there were 2-4 Buttons under the Collectables sideways Tab, they could be labeled C-G,H-M, N-S, T-Z. When you push one of the Buttons it takes you to the first Collectable that begins with the first letter on the Button. It's a minor change that would have a huge impact on the way it helps players scroll through their Collectables. I know I sure would like to have it right now. Another Version You could have a few types of collectables and have a button for each type. This would reduce the scrolling a lot, especially in a year or two when we have 20 - 40 quest collectables. ~Raeyin~(Wall)~ 18:47, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Idea 2 or Digging Preview I think this would be helpful for the beginner as well as someone well into the game. When you are wanting to use a pick axe to dig in the canyon, you currently touch a section of uncleared canyon, causing a little pick axe symbol to pop up. You then tap the pick axe again to start the actual digging. There are a few problems with this. Sometimes that pick axe symbol is hidden by harvest ready boxes, or the ! on trees. I know I am not the only one to accidentally dig in this situation. For someone with precious few pick axes, this can be extremely frustrating. Also, it is somewhat hard to know for sure where that pick axe is going to dig. My suggestion is.....when you tap the canyon the first time, it grays out the section of canyon that will actually be dug. Then, in order to actually dig, there should be a big pick axe button over to the side that pops up to let you actually verify you want to complete the process. The only drawback I see to this is it may slow you down just a little if you are on a digging frenzy. Side note: I don't know who put this idea up, but I love it. Especially the idea of shading the area before you're committed. ~Raeyin~(Wall)~ 19:46, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Idea 3 Miscelaneous Items to Add to Catalogue (Everyone add to this) 1) Snow Tiles (Paths). Where I am from, snow melts from houses before the surrounding ground! I know you can make snow KIWI, as seen in the Snowy Mountain. We need some in the canyon. 2) Immitation Crops (see idea #6) 3) More flowers, bushes, etc. 4) Desert Sand Tiles (walkable paths that lay nicely side-by-side like Gold Path does) 5) Wood pathways that lay nicely side-by side 6) ( Edit and add your ideas ) Idea 4 Send your neighbor a letter or message (Forum post by NurseLynn) Does anyone know if there is a way to send your neighbor a letter or message when playing the game? Would be nice to have that feature. I'd like to be able to leave a note to say HI and let my neighbor know that I stopped by for a visit...maybe comment on their garden or flowers, etc. Idea 5 Moderators the Affordable Way This isn't an original idea. I've seen other games do it with tremendous success. Years ago, I used to play a game called Travians. I couldn't say whether they still do this. You get player-moderators, give them the title Moderator or whatever and the power to boot people from chat or delete public messages. You give them enough pickaxes and gold per month to play comfortably. Choose people carefully, preferably people who are articulate and appropriate in your forums. Have an application with essay answers. Not only would this make idea #4 feasible, you could apply it to Enemy Lines. Last time I checked, it had unmoderated chat. I would like idea #4 :-) ~Raeyin~(Wall)~ 18:05, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Idea 6 Realistic Decor, Especially Crops We had a long conversation once, which I can no longer find, in which numerous people wanted to see their crops ripe and beautiful but without ''treasure chests blocking the view and ''without the risk of accidentally tapping and harvesting when we're just trying to create a certain look. Trees have the same issues and also came up in the conversation. One Solution You could have a way to get half the reward and half-harvest the crops then still get to leave them there. The treasure chests would be gone and they would no longer be harvestable. Another Solution You could have a category of decor for crops and trees that look like the originals. Then I could have an orchard and farm without constantly struggling to avoid harvesting and having to do it all over again. They should look ripe. Related Decor We would really like some other realistic decor. One player, who is very intent on world-building, mentioned vehicles. For example, we would like various carriages to put outside the fancy houses and perhaps some wagons for the modest houses. I would also enjoy carriage houses that match fancy houses and random sheds and outbuildings. I suspect carriages would have a wide audience, not just world-builders. ~Raeyin~(Wall)~ 19:46, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Idea 7: Handling Support for Widespread Bugs Unfortunately, it sometimes happens that a serious bug affects a lot of players. Every time in every Kiwi game, Support stops answering email on that topic until the bug is fixed. If we're lucky, we get a forum post saying they know about it and are working on it. I know you get too much email to handle them one by one in those situations. But why not set up an informative form letter? Just send the same letter to everyone who has that bug. I know it sounds impersonal, but it is immeasurably better than ignoring messages. The letter should include: #A nontechnical explanation of why it's going wrong (example: "You are unable to access your game due to a bug in the latest update.") #The fact that you are working on a solution #If at all possible, an approximate estimate of when you hope it will be fixed #Whether the player has to do anything particular (like update) when the problem is solved #Any other advice (like turning on update notifications and/or automatic updates) #That you understand how it feels to be without your game or have another major bug (maybe that should have been first) ~Raeyin~(Wall)~ 01:41, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Idea 8: Photo Button This would be good for making memories or sharing with friends. Have a button that takes a psuedo-screenshot without the distracting icons, clutter, exclamation marks above things to be done, etc. Most of the users sharing on our Screenshots Thread are using move mode to get rid of this stuff. The photo button would be better, though, because there would be no green grid. Further, not all devices support screenshots. According to Android Central, as of April 1, 2014 almost 20% of Android users have pre-4.X devices. Most of those users will have a difficult time taking screenshots. They must buy 3rd party apps, get low-rated free 3rd party apps, or root their devices. Whether helpers should be shown could be debated. On one hand, they look cool and people pay extra for some. On the other hand, some people just want to show the landscape. Who knows, maybe you could even make it optional. ~Raeyin~(Wall)~ 00:32, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Idea 9: Train Station I accidentally implied there was a train station building (actually I had made a makeshift train platform). I got this response from Minkeyswife: "Michelle - you had me all excited; I thought they had added an actual train station to the available buildings - lol." So I realized I'm not the only one who would love to have a proper train station by my train. (Other people have train platforms, too.) Actually, I think a station would make a good quest building. The quest should be shortly before New Friends, New Places! That way, we get the train station right before we use the train. You could make it a Catalogue item, instead. You could even make it appear around the right time. ~Raeyin~(Wall)~ 21:19, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Idea #10 or Confirmation Button A Confirmation Button for resource-currency purchases is definitely needed. Not for purchases with real money of resources. I'm talking about purchases that use resources as the currency, like buying Helpers for Gold or Pickxes. This would eliminate the accidental purchases that turn so many players off. It would also eliminate the multitude of emails you receive asking for those type purchases to be undone. The real money purchases already have a safeguard. The resource-currency purchases should have one, too. CoolBurnMtW (Message Wall) 23:59, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Idea 11: New buildings: Church, Brothel, & Hospital Add new buildings: Church, Brothel, & Hospital either under buildings or better yet, under LE or Regular Quests. Could be really creative in writing the storyline around these buildings. Also, could introduce new "helpers" to purchase specific to these buildings. Later, there could be a marriage, then a new "helper/baby". Idea 12: Moving items when rearranging canyon Allow to select multiple items to move at once. It's a pain to move ONE piece of grass, path, plant, etc. at a time. Would probably encourage more people to rearrange/decorate their canyons. Idea 13: Add "School of Music" to University buildings Tap to collect various country instruments: fiddle, guitar, bass, etc. (Later can be used to provide music for the hoedown. - See "Have a party!" below). Idea 14: Have a party! After collecting enough resources like food, light, cider, it would be nice to be able to host a party (hoedown) and invite the neighbors! If you have musical instruments, you could provide a band for a dance. Could generate trust &/or inspiration as reward. Idea 15: Make dresses with the wool at the dress shop. After you have collected enough wool and have bolts of wool, then you could tap the dress shop to make dresses & generate silver. Idea 16: Make some wine. After collecting enough grapes, use them to make wine. Idea 17: Add Redwood and Pine Trees to "Trees" Idea 18: Add "School of Medicine" to University buildings Still thinking about what the resource could be when collecting from building. I thought maybe "good health", "bandages", "medication" that you could use later if visiting a sick neighbor to help them get well??? Idea 19: Shout it From The Rooftops: Gifts are Free! It has come to my attention that a lot of players, not just new players, believe they must have enough goods to fill requests. Thus, when desperately trying to make bricks, they won't give adobe, for example. I suggest putting the word "free" in bold somewhere appropriate. It should be where players will see it when making the decision to fill requests. You could also add something to the Quest Series Being Social, such as sending a free gift to a new friend. ~Raeyin~(Wall)~ 18:47, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Idea 20: What To Do With Unfinished LE Buildings A lot of us maybe weren't able to finish the LE Quest especially the LE buildings. Common reasons are lack of pickaxes, gold, other resources or you just run out of time. If you think those unfinished buildings are an eyesore, you can actually get rid of it and earn more silver by selling it. Each worth around 500 silver. Just click on the move item icon(4 direction arrow), click the unfinished LE building then click on the silver coin icon. It should be highlighted. It would then show you much is it going to sell. If you decided yes just confirm it and you have earned more silver.Category:Ideas for Kiwi